Winged Mercy Lumis
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 21087 |no = 1724 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 156 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 60 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 137 |normal_distribute = 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 34 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 137, 140, 143, 147, 151 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 12, 7, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Though she went along with wars fought to spread the word of the gods, Lumis secretly wished for her foes' salvation out of revulsion at the sight of humans harming one another. Sadly, however, she lacked the power to end these wars. Had the gods only granted her power sufficient to awaken her as a goddess, Lumis definitely would have worked to end military conflict. In doing so, most likely she also would have won a great many fervent worshippers as a goddess. |summon = It saddens me to see people reject the gods... But far more than that, it saddens me to see human blood spilled. |fusion = All I want is to save everyone... Have I forgotten that desire? No, I don't believe I have. |evolution = This is the power of the gods... I feel as though I can save many more souls using this power. |hp_base = 6331 |atk_base = 2029 |def_base = 2556 |rec_base = 2950 |hp_lord = 8222 |atk_lord = 2513 |def_lord = 3194 |rec_lord = 3671 |hp_anima = 9339 |rec_anima = 3373 |atk_breaker = 2811 |def_breaker = 2896 |def_guardian = 3492 |rec_guardian = 3522 |def_oracle = 3045 |rec_oracle = 4118 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 49 |ls = Merciful Jewel |lsdescription = 60% boost to Def, Rec, max HP, negates all status ailments, negates critical damage and elemental damage & damage taken may restore HP |lsnote = 25% chance to heal 25% damage |bb = Panacea Extend |bbdescription = Greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, activates Water barrier, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & greatly restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals 4000-4500 + 40% of healer Rec, activates 3500 HP barrier & heals 3500-4000 + 18% Rec |bbtype = Heal |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Mystical Reveal |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, hugely boosts Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns & Spark damage reduction for 2 turns |sbbnote = Heals 4000-4500 + 40% of healer Rec, 180% Rec, 80% Atk to Rec & 25% Spark mitigation |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Radiant Blue Waves |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts Def, Rec for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 5 turns & 50% Spark damage reduction for 5 turns |ubbnote = 50% OD fill, 350% parameter boost & 50% Spark mitigation |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Miraculous Dance |esitem = |esdescription = Restores HP each turn & slight damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken exceeds certain amount |esnote = Heals 800-1000 + 10% Rec & 20% mitigation after 5000 damage |evofrom = 21086 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises max HP and Def boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's greatly restores HP effect |omniskill3_2_note = +1000 HP & +10% Rec. Heals 5000-5500 + 50% healer Rec total |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB's greatly restores HP each turn effect |omniskill3_3_note = +1000 HP & +10% Rec. |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_4_note = Heals 4500-5000 + 18% Rec. (Prerequisite: Unlock "Enhances BB's gradual HP restoration effect") |omniskill3_5_sp = 35 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds huge Atk, Def boost relative to Rec for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 80% Rec to Atk, Def |omniskill3_6_sp = 35 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds slight additional damage reduction for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 10% DoT mitigation |notes = |addcat = Summoner Weapon Origins |addcatname = Lumis2 }}